Dragon Ball movie 3
Dragon Ball Mystical Great Adventure (ドラゴンボール 魔訶不思議大冒険) is the third Dragon Ball movie. It was release in theaters in Japan on July 9, 1988. In the English version, the movie is call Dragon Ball Mystical Adventure. It's reveal that the film was release in Japan in between Dragon Ball episode 119, and 120. With it premiering at the 1988 Toei Cartoon Festival along with movies from the Tatakae!! Ramenman, Bikkuriman, and Kamen Rider Black series. The film was directed by Kazuhisa Takenouchi. While it was produced by Keizo Shichijo. Whereas the screenplay was done by Yoshifumi Yuki. The music score was done by Shunsuke Kikuchi. While the Cinematography was done by Motoaki Ikegami, and it was edited by Shinichi Fukumitsu. The opening theme song is "Makafushigi Adventure!, which is sung by Hiroki Takahashi. While the closing theme song is "Doragon Boru Densetsu". As young Son Goku and Kuririn are training for the martial arts tournament. They meet Tien including his friend Choazu. It turns out that Choazu is a emperor. Goku and the others also meet Upa, Bora, Tao Pai Pai, General Blue and a small robot girl name Arale Norimaki. Plot As Son Goku and Kuririn are training for a World Martial Arts Tournament to be held in the country of Mifan. The Emperor of Mifan, Chaozu, is trying to find his lost "Ran Ran". The minister, Master Shen, has Pilaf and his gang work on a Global Dragon Radar, takes it from him, and is using it to locate the Dragon Balls. Minister Master Shen, and General Tao claim that they will use the wish from Shenron to locate Ran Ran, but are actually planning, with Tien's help, to kill Chaozu and take over the country. General Blue announces that Ran Ran is being held in Master Shen's room, and is killed by General Tao for it. Bora and Upa have located the final Dragon Ball and they take it to Mifan to use it to demand that Mifan's soldiers be forced to leave the Sacred Land of Korin. While Bora is tricked into entering the tournament (the winner of the tournament will be granted one wish by Chiaotzu), and is then killed by General Tao. The story of General Blue and Goku entering Penguin Village is included, but this time it is General Tao and Goku that meet Arale Norimaki, and Goku defeats General Tao with Arale's help. Now Bulma, Oolong, Launch and Puar are looking for the other six Dragon Balls, so Bulma can make a wish. However, when the Dragon Balls are located in the palace, they are ambushed by Shen and his guards. Bulma barely makes it out with Yamcha's help and they jump into the moat surrounding Chaozu's castle, but accidentally drop their Dragon Balls into a deep fissure. Tien realizes that he likes Chaozu too much, and does not kill his friend; instead, he blows away Master Shen. Goku throws the final ball into the moat, and asks Shenron to resurrect Bora who is reunited with his son. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masako Nozawa' as Son Goku *'Mami Koyama' as Launch & Arale Norimaki *'the late Hiromi Tsuru' as Bulma *'Toru Furuya' as Yamcha *'the late Kohei Miyauchi' as Master Roshi *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Kuririn *'Naoki Tatsuta' as Oolong *'Naoko Watanabe' as Puar *'the late Hirotaka Suzuki' as Tien *'Hiroko Emori' as Chaozu *'the late Ichiro Nagai' as Karin & Master Shen *'the late Chikao Otsuka' as Tao Pai Pai *'the late Daisuke Gori' as the Turtle & Umigame *'Toshio Furukawa' as General Blue *'Shin Aomori' as Metallic *'Mitsuko Horie' as Upa *'Banjo Ginga' as Bora *'Shigeru Chiba' as Pilaf *'Tessho Genda' as Shu *'Eiko Yamada' as Mai *'Seiko Nakano' as Gatchan *'the late Kenji Utsumi' as Shenlong & Senbei Norimaki *'Joji Yanami' as the Narrator :English *'Ceyli Delgadillo' as Goku *'Linda Young' as Arale *'Meredith McCoy' as Launch *'Christopher Sabat' as Yamcha, the Turtle, Shenlong & the narrator *'Tiffany Vollmer' as Bulma *'Mike McFarland' as Master Roshi, Emperor Pilaf & Gatchan *'Laurie Steele' as Kuririn *'Brad Jackson' as Oolong *'Monika Antonelli' as Puar & Chaozu *'John Burgmeier' as Tien *'Chuck Huber' as Master Shen *'Mark Britten' as Korin *'the late Brice Armstrong' as Senbei *'Kent Williams' as Tao Pai Pai *'Sonny Strait' as Lieutenant Blue *'Chris Rager' as Major Metallitron *'Kara Edwards' as Upa *'Dameon Clarke' as Bora *'Justin Cook' as Shu *'Cynthia Cranz' as Mai Trivia *While the movie seems to be a retelling of events from the manga and anime. The English version refers to Chaozu as an emperor and Tao Pai Pai as a general, positions they apparently hold only in this movie; but since little is known about Chaozu's past, it is possible he was an emperor in the main series as well. *The 8th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M6XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in changes. *Cynthia Cranz's first time voicing Mai. The character would officially starting with DB Super be voicing by Kid Goku and Kid Gohan's current English voice actress. all information on Dragon Ball movie 3 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Mystical_Adventure Category:FILMS